As businesses entities become larger and more complex, coupled with the rise of globalization and complex international business relationships, particular risks associated with business deals, such as the risks of bribery or corruption by another party in a deal, remain a substantial concern. Current systems for analyzing and managing such risks are typically ad hoc and non-uniform across a business entity and over time. In addition, typical systems do not provide a consistent or efficient process for presenting approval decisions for proposed business deals to appropriate decision levels within a business, for example, based on the risks associated with such proposed business deals.